fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Balverine
White Balverine Split I think that the White Balverine section should be split from the rest of the article. I think that there is enough to merit its own article. What does everyone else think? ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) yah i agree I had missed this idea - yeah, go for it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) im not 100% sure what a white balverine is so it is a very good idea and another article is always intersting. Im for itKre 'Nunumee 21:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Breeding Problems While looking at balverine pictures between fable and fable II i realized that balverines may have breeding problems. They have changed alot between both games and thier are few of them in fable II than in fable. So they might be having breeding problems. Its unlikely but its just a thought. Gold Maximo 13:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) They appear to (at least partly) rely on infecting humans as a form of reproduction (not that theres any reason they couldnt be able to reproduce on there own) so as long as there are stupid humans wondering off into the woods (and anyone playing fable should know how stupid the villagers can be) they'll have at least a small force. unless logan decides to burn down the forests.Kre 'Nunumee 18:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yah i thought it wasnt real it just suddenly popped into my head. And if Logan does do that the balverines would probably shelter in caves or as far as i know they might just start appearing in towns. Probably unlikly but would be pretty cool. Just taking care of your family and a balverine starts attacking everyone. I'd Watch them all die. >:) It might just be because each generation of Balverines become weaker over time. Fable 2 takes place 500 years after Fable so in that time, pure blooded Balverines might of been killed off or hunted to the point that all thats left are these human/Balverine hybrids. Also, in Fable III you come across a town using a special kind of fire that releases silver fumes into the air (i thik thats right). So maybe they are just finding new ways to hunt them which prevents them fom multiplying like they use to. Darkcloud1111 00:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The reason there may be less balverines is because, humans have begun expanding and taking over Albion. They've stopped being afraid of scary creatures and have started kicking them out of their territories and hunting grounds. The invention of guns have pushed forward human evolution, while the industrial revolution has further pushed humans. This same principle has occured in real life, where humans became the dominant species on Earth. By the events of Fable IV, balverines may even have become extinct of endangered, due to being hunted or hopefully humans becoming smarter.Fabledarchon 23:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Cheese While its likely just a funny joke on lion head's part, the description of howling cheese states that its made from balverine milk. they are infected humans, appear mamalian, and may well be capable of reproducing of there own free will. these all would seem to make them actually producing a form of milk (likely closer to human milk than cow milk) somewhat likely. not that id particularlly like a milking balverine sub game in fable 3.Kre 'Nunumee 18:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) This sounds wrong and dirty but would they do it balverine style?Again sounds wrong and dirty but just got me thinkinGold Maximo 21:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) It brings creepy thoughts of what balverines do when your not around doesnt it? whats worse is that, knowing what lion head's programers find funny, you shouldnt spend to much time around idle balverines in the games. and i hope none of those programers read about the above mini game -shivers at the thought of milking a balverine- though, where to they get the milk if its like that? a balverine farm? hmm.Kre 'Nunumee 21:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Though i wouldnt mind having a pet balverine, or the option of transforming into one. wouldnt that be awsome? plus, you can make your own howling cheese! but how would you milk your self? hmm. and now we're officially off topic. the cheese, should it be in the trivia section?Kre 'Nunumee 22:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) i would laugh if they had some type of balverine milking farm. It would be akward and some people would have to somehow find a way to tell the differnce from a male and female balverine. Gross exazample a man puts his hands in their fur between their legs. He grabs something and they know its a guy. He doesnt grab anything they know its a girl and put her in a milking area and milk her. Gold Maximo 22:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I really hope lion head doesnt find out about this or this will end up as either a mini game or an easter egg.Kre 'Nunumee 22:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) i would never hold hands with anyone cause they might be balverine milkersGold Maximo 22:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Bigger Balverine Has anyone else noticed that there seems to be a bigger type of Balverine than the normal one? Im not on about the White or Toxic Balverines. I know for sure there is one in the small group of Blaverines in Brightwood (by the river) and I think there was one in the Crucible. These bigger Balverines seem to be slightly harder to kill also Thanks :) Matta jr 21:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Now that you mention it, they do seem bigger, but I can kill e'm just as easy as the rest. Just one shot at the head from a Master Blunderbuss should finish them off, or a few hit's from a Master Hammer usually does it. But good job on finding that. 'DefenestrationHi'' 21:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' Im not saying they are hard to kill, just harder ;) (especially when using a lower class weapon). Matta jr 21:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well in that case, can't give you any tips there, mate. Just try and shoot everywhere they are with a high damage weapon (I prefer a Blunderbuss) and fight like there is no tomorrow. Hopefully that helps you out, mate. 'DefenestrationHi'' 21:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' :Yes, I think I know what you mean. They're slightly redder? The strategy guide calls them Blooded Balvarines and they have 40 more HP and are not weak to Inferno like normal ones. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, I just checked and they are slightly redder. Blooded Balverines hu? Sounds kinda cool :P Matta jr 22:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) balverines in fable iii are too goddamn strong. it's fucking ridiculous how quickly a white one can kill you. You're a fucking hero, not some wimpy goddamn villager. lionhead need to patch this bullshit, i shouldn't have to use 7-8 fucking health potions against 6 balverines. :Balverines aren't that strong. I can take them out without using a single health potion. Also please refrain from using profanities.--Alpha Lycos 04:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Regular ones aren't that strong, but you simply need to learn to dodge a lot. I find a rifle from a distance can be good to pick of most of them, or lure one or two of them away. Most creatures in F3 have an invisible tether and will not move beyond a certain radius of their spawn point. You can exploit this by moving in and out of that border and finishing them with guns or spells as they approach/ retreat. Blooded Balverine As the original writer of the Blooded Balverine page, I feel glad that it has been added on to the Balverine page. ZappaHalo 15:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC)ZappaHalo The Word Pertaining to Canon First of all, canonicity is a word. But before I restore it, here are my reasonings: ;Etymology :Base: Canon, n. Those sources which are generally considered authoritative regarding a given fictional universe. :Derivation: Canonical, adj. Present in a canon. :Conformation: Canonicity, n. The degree to which something is canonical. The word canonicity, directly derived from and including the relevant base word canon. ;Suggested Alternative :Apocrypha, n. Certain writings which are received by some Christians as an authentic part of the Holy Scriptures, but are rejected by others. ::Fable lore has nothing to do with Christianity, so this word is not relevant. ;Conclusion Canonicity is directly derived from the word canon. Apocrypha is specifically about the authenticity of holy scriptures (and I also had to look it up to see what it meant), so is therefore a less clear word for describing the relevant potentially-non-canonical information. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I've honestly never heard the word canonicity (even my spell check is flagging it) and have always used and heard used apocrypha to refer to any work which deviates from established canon. Biggest place you'll see this is Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki. Anyway, sorry for the mix up. Was in good faith I promise :> 01:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Fable III First appearance & weakness I am fairly sure I have encountered them in Mistpeak Valley and Silverpines maybe Millfields too, even before the party at Reavers. As far as their weakness to fire, this also seems to be the case in Fable III. I was pleased to find the Facemelter had very good stopping power vs. them.Garry Damrau 08:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :They can appear before the party depending on certain circumstances. I'm not sure what they are but I've only encountered them rarely before the party. As for weakness, they are also weak against shock. I can kill them easily with shock as well as fire.--Alpha Lycos 09:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I think they're supposed to appear after the party. I'm thinking that the reason behind them appearing beforehand is based on how much time you've spent in the game. The higher your Strength, Stature and Magical Aura stats, the higher your figurative "level", and the tougher the enemies get, according to the strategy guide. So if you've spent a lot of time doing side quests and running around the world fighting before going to the party, you may pass the level threshold to trigger balverines even if you haven't passed the story threshold. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah precisely, As you can guess I have no problem with taking my time and leveling up my characters so that's probably it. P.S. check out a new blog I just wrote. I work from Midnight until 8 or 9 A.M. local time so I am here now. Garry Damrau 10:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) First appearances in Fable III I hate to be a smartass but Reaver's mansion is NOT the first time you encounter Balverines in Fable III, not at all. I encountered them before this in Mistpeak Valley many times (even groups hanging out in front of the entrance to the Mercinary Camp). I don't understand the point in leaving up a false statement like that, it is simply not true - although it might seem true if you play only the storyline and never ever wander or sidequest. Also - "White balverines make their first appearance in the Stolen Statue quest" NOT TRUE. I have not even seen this quest, but I am queen (second day, stretching it) and I have definitely encountered at least one. It was eather in the Catacombs or Reliquary. :Yes it's an unfortunate fact that I have also encountered. The problem is, Reaver's Manor is the first place you are "supposed" to find them, and the place you are guaranteed to find them if you haven't found them anywhere else beforehand. Every enemy is usually introduced by a quest before it becomes present in the world; balverines in Fable III are an exception if you have developed your character to a comparatively high level wrt. the state of the story at the time. While it is not necessarily wholly accurate, there is nothing more accurate that we can put there instead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:03, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : Not necessarily unfortunate, just an aspect of the coding and programming reflexively reactive to player data. Long before Mist-peak Mono-Rail, I was encountering Summoner-Hobbes unleashing hordes of Axe-Wielding and "storm-troop" Commander-Hobbes and Hollow-Hobbes "heavy infantry" simply going through the Brightwall Reliquary. And before I even knew what a "Balverine" was, my first encounter was with a White Balverine that nearly cost me my "No Knockout" or whatever achievement. I now know how to handle their vicious stabbing claw attack, but the "Lord" Balverine kind I have been dealing with lately, takes several health-potions to defeat honestly. I don't know whether I've stumbled upon some coding accidentally left in the game or my player performance is unique, honestly. As to the subject again, as programming and codes internally governing game dynamics cannot perfectly mimic human sentience, I think Fable III does well in adjusting game experience spectrum to individualized player status, in fact, regardless of external narrative impropriety. I am not boasting, but if I am decent enough in my hidden, unlisted "Hero-Rank" (I am guessing it is a complex formula not exclusively but mainly resulting from attained Melee, Ranged, and Magical Combat-Mastery; interrelated, the higher one's hidden Hero-Rank, the tougher, larger the "enemy-spawns" - by chance, how many Sentinels have you fellows had to deal with AT THE SAME TIME?) - if a "quick learner", why not let the game co-adjust to the reality presented? Also: I am again asking if any of you know of a type of "Master" Balverine, distinct and even more aggressive than the White and Blooded varieties? I am encountering them rarely but noticeably - I have no idea what to call them, except they seem to be "Lords" of the Balverine-Pack and appear lonesomely as senior-commander figures seemingly. And I just realized, apologies: NO I do not mean "Poison-Balverines" (and do not even know if they spawn beyond the related DLC? - I know the other sub-racial categories do). The Balverines I am encountering are practically Sentinel-level toughness and their aggression is indescribable, really.